Visions of Atlantis
by Nielawen
Summary: Nine years have passed since the Great War, and a new race of ancient Draconians seek power and destruction over the peaceful force that protects the world of Gaea, and even through those with Atlantean connection.
1. Historic Revelations

Testtesttest 

The world was silent.

Nothing spoke, nothing twitched.Nature took over the dawning of the nightly expanse. The soft roar of the ocean splashed against rigid rocks of the shore and cliff.The wind died down and made way for the passage of the transparent clouds that would soon cover a number of bright stars as the sky faded to blackness.

The sea's horizon reflected the warm glow as the sun grew closer to the edge of the world. It disappeared gracefully, and the magical colours slowly trailed behind.

Then, the contrasts vanished. The sky was pitch black; light was provided by the million stars and the full moon. The clouds thickened, covering the only source of light. Everything began the process of transformation.

With a swift flash of lightning and a roar of thunder, the sea raged and its waves soared towards the fullness of the covered moon. Every flash brought the waves advantages, and they reached higher above the surface. The lightning was uncontrollable; nothing was prepared to stop the endless race. 

Until the moon peeked out from the blanket. From the grassy cliff above the raging sea, a silhouette appeared. A human-like figure rose from the air, and stared boldly towards the full moon. Another figure appeared, followed by another large group that appeared in unison. The multiplying continued, until hundreds of human figures were standing obediently behind the first to appear before them all.

And like the entire world in the process of hibernation, the forces of nature settled. The sea calmed and floated gently over rocks; the lightning vanished; the thunder soothed itself to a quiet hum. Clouds blanketing the stars thinned and allowed the circlets of shining gold to beam across the land.

But the grey clouds surrounding the moon remained.

The silhouettes watched intently. On each of the frames, two shapes appeared on opposites sides. The shapes stretched out, expanding to their fullest. Black feathers floated in the sky, reflecting off the wings of all the solemn silhouettes.

Then the moon disappeared behind the clouds, and the figures vanished to nothing.

The global life remained as before, and the silence bared no truth of disturbance….


	2. Chapter Two

She breathed hard, her legs sprinting to their fullest

She breathed hard, her legs sprinting to their fullest. She couldn't seem to stop running. The belt of the treadmill sped in her opposing direction, but failed to trap her in its bind. She continued hard and strong, watching the rain pour from the sky as she stared blankly out the window. She frowned.

_I could be doing this outside_. She let out a sigh, and looked away from the window. She wasn't going to complain. Being let out of work for an afternoon isn't something most businesses do, especially if it isn't too important. 

Then again, she just barely made it safely to the black and white floor of the salon when she fell. Or more like fainting. It was that strange feeling inside of her. Almost identical to what she felt when she received visions, only more painful. It didn't feel right. 

She blinked, realizing she had dozed off into her own little words of flashbacks. She gasped, and hastily glanced at her watch.

"4:01…? Where is he?" she said out loud. 

The telephone rattled on the kitchen counter. She set the machine to a halt and picked up telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hitomi! It's Marina."

The worry line in Hitomi's forehead deepened at the tense tone of her co-worker. 

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Um, I think I may be over-reacting but…some strange guy came in today. He was asking for you and…well, I turned my back for a second – and I mean only a _second_ – and the guy was gone. He was by the front desk, I'm sure. My address book is gone. I think he might have taken it." The line was silent. "I just wanted to make sure nothing happened over there."

"I see." Hitomi bit her lip. "Well, uh, I'm okay, thanks."

"No problem, Hitomi. But promise me you'll phone right away if anything terrible happens!"

"Okay, I will." There was silence, and Hitomi waited for a reply. "…Anything else?"

"…Oh, yeah. The school called awhile ago."

"Uh-huh?" she replied attentively. 

"I guess they're having some trouble with Ty."

Hitomi sighed in aggravation. "Okay, thanks, Marina."

"See you tomorrow."

Hitomi hung up the phone and pulled out the hair-tie. Her waist length, dirty blond hair flowed gracefully down her back and shook around as she headed to her bedroom in a hurried pace.

"What _this_ time?" she grumbled.

* *

Hitomi rushed out of the apartment building, carefully trying to jog in her flip-flops and short skirt. She covered her head with the hooded jacket she wore to shelter most of her body from the pouring rain. She constantly reminded herself what an inconvenience it was having the car in the repair shop. Luckily, the school was less than a block away and she made it without getting completely drenched.

Two figures sat right outside the front office. The little boy with the shaggy black hair kicked his hovering legs back and forth between the wide distance from the chair to the floor.He looked up, glanced at Hitomi, and glared viciously at the plump lady standing next to him. Hitomi forced a smile at the principal and hurried to the little boy.

"Miss Kanzaki. I'm glad you could make it."

Hitomi kneeled in front of the child. "What happened, huh Ty?" she asked gingerly. The little boy was silent, a stubborn frown glued to his face. The Principal took over.

"He got into another fight with some of the boys from the other grade one class. We've had him at the office since recess."

She looked up in shock. "Another fight?" Hitomi cleared the bangs from the boy's face. "Why, Ty?"

"Miss Kanzaki, if you're son continues to do nothing but raise havoc over this school, I'm afraid will have to dismiss him from school for a week or so."

"What? You mean, suspending him?"

The principal nodded, her dark brown eyes almost cruel looking as if she were enjoying testifying the punishment.

"But he's only _seven_! I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh, he meant it all right! He gave two boys a bloody nose, plus numerous scratches on another three."

Hitomi sighed and stood up. She took the little boy's hand. 

"I'll be sure to punish him in a suitable matter."

The child stared at his mother in disbelief with his auburn eyes. Hitomi placed her hand over his head and lead him out the front doors of the school.

Walking down the streets and trailing over the gentle pattering of the rain, the two of them were silent. As they reached the apartment, a shiny silver car waited on the curb, leaning on it was a female figure hooded with a pink cloak.

"Marina?" Hitomi called, quickening her pace.

The woman turned around and smiled, her perfect, straight teeth lighting up the streets. She held a small hand purse and a jingling pair of keys in her hands.

"You left these at work."

Hitomi grinned. "Oh yeah." She took hold of the items. "You want to come in for something?"

"No, that's alright. I've got to head back to the salon."

Hitomi blinked. "You're not walking, are you?"

Marina pointed to the beaten up car in front of Hitomi's. "I came over here once I heard that the towers would only release the car if someone was here to take ownership." She rolled her eyes. "Damn grease balls."

Ty giggled. 

"Thanks so much, Marina!" Hitomi gave her a hug. "God, it's so nice to have you around."

"Of course it is," she grinned. Hitomi smiled. "Talk to you soon, Hitomi. Later, dude," she waved to Ty. He smiled and waved back. She disappeared in her car and drove noisily around the corner.

Hitomi shivered and rubbed her arms. "Boy, is it ever cold out here!"

Ty nodded silently.

Hitomi paused, then responded cheerfully, "Why don't we go get some hot chocolate from the coffee shop?" already preparing her keys and opening the passenger door.

His auburn eyes beamed happily and he leaped into the seat. Hitomi shut the door and hurried to the other side, muttering, "That, and a swig of vodka", before entering the vehicle. 


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

* * *

Hot chocolate at the coffee shop ended as a long evening of pizza. After eating, they drove to the salon, and as Hitomi expected, Marina and her other friends were working busily. At least, that was what she thought, until she realized that instead of working, they seemed to have been searching for the small address book.

Even as the two walked through the doors, all four ladies were on their knees, climbing shelves, and rummaging through closets. Lian, the tall woman with chestnut hair at her shoulders, noticed Hitomi and Ty first.

"Hitomi, Ty. How's it going?"

Ty let go of his mother's hand and went on his own exploration around the parlour. Hitomi approached the crowded front desk.

"Alright." She glanced at Ty. "He got into a little trouble at school."

"Oh, hey Hitomi," Jesi called out from behind the door of the closet.

"Hi Jesi," she greeted.

Lian continued, still pushing aside piles of papers and receipts. "What did he do?"

"He got rough with some boys."

"What did they say to him?" Marina asked, getting onto her feet.

Hitomi had a blank expression on her face. "…I'm not sure, actually."

"Why don't you ask him," Tia, the lovely blond with bright hazel eyes, whispered, nodding to the little boy twirling on a leather, extendable chair. 

Hitomi hesitated. Jesi and Tia waved their hands enthusiastically, and Hitomi started towards Ty.

"Hey, bud."

"Hi."

She frowned. He was obviously angry, and it was his sense of shyness and his tone that gave it away. Ty spun around in the chair, drooping his head and allowing his jet-black hair to cover his eyes. Hitomi grasped the armrests of the chair and brought it to a halt. He didn't look up.

"Baby, why are you getting into these fights, huh? What's the point of all of it?" she asked quietly and gently. He lifted his head, but didn't answer. "Please, Ty, I need to know."

He was silent, then looked into his mother's green eyes. 

"I didn't like the mean things they said about you," he answered, an angry, stubborn pout on his face.

Hitomi sighed, and closed her eyes, placing her hand over her mouth, not knowing what to do next.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I was mad."

His rare, gentle tone seemed to make everything all right again. Hitomi could feel herself breaking out of that bind of unhappiness. She wrapped her arms around the child, cradling his head with her hand.

"It's okay, Ty."

"But, mommy-"

She hushed him. "I know, bud. I know."

"When?"

Hitomi lifted her head, and noticed a tear trickle down his face. She wiped it away with the back of her finger. "Be patient." She forced a smile, which he returned. She held him once more, and could feel his pain. Somehow, he was feeling the same as she was. He missed what she wanted so dearly. He knew it all.

* * *

Hitomi flicked on the lights of the dark apartment. She locked the door behind her, and went into the kitchen where she clicked the button on the answering machine. As she waited for the tape to rewind, she watched Ty scurry into his room and shut the door.

"Get your pyjamas on, Ty. I'll tuck you in in a second," she called across the room. She heard him reply, but because it was so muffled, she shrugged and assumed he heard her. The answering machine tape played.

"Miss Kanzaki, this is Mrs. Hentoi calling from the school. Ty has been suspended from classes, and I believe it's necessary that you come to the school as soon as you can."

Hitomi frowned. _Why didn't I hear the phone ring?_ She shrugged_. I probably missed it while running._

__The next message began.

"Hitomi, it's Yukari. I'm in town for two days, so give me a call and we'll get together. The cell number is 643-1933. And bring that little angel of yours with you! Talk to you soon." 

She smiled and turned to the bedroom across the room. "Hey Ty! Yukari's in town!"

Another muffled response from behind the door. Hitomi grinned, and shook her head. She was about to end the calls, when another one came on.

She listened attentively. No one spoke. Traffic sounds rang in the background. Hitomi stared at the machine awkwardly. After more blurred engine noises, she heard a strange voice, in an odd language. It was extremely different. The message ended.

Hitomi sat in front of the counter, stunned. That was definitely the most _interesting_ message she had ever received. She decided to forget about it, and headed to Ty's bedroom.

All the lights, but the small lamp next his bed, were out. He was already tucked under his covers, and his eyes were shut. Hitomi smiled, and leaned over his bed, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. She closed the Venetian blinds and closed the door behind her. She looked over towards the microwave and glanced at the time.

_11:07. No wonder. _Hitomi slipped out a yawn and realized she was just as tired. Too exhausted to just walk into her own room, she flopped herself onto the dark blue couch, and shut her eyes.

She could feel herself drifting to sleep. Slowly, everything faded to darkness, but instead of feeling the sensation of comfort and protection, she felt tense.

She was surrounded by blackness. A large, blurred image of a familiar crest on the hilt of a sword was presented before her. The image disappeared as a bright light, engulfed in a red, octagonal chamber, glowed furiously. Then everything remained calm, and two spheres lay in the sky. The Earth and the moon, with stars dangling around them. A pendant swung twice, and the image dissolved.

Hitomi opened her eyes. Slowly blinking, she rose to her feet, and approached the closed doorway she had left moments ago. She entered the room, light from the open doorway shedding across the carpeted floor. Hitomi sat on the edge of the child's bed, and cupped her hand over his head. Slowly, and quietly, she whispered, "Soon, Ty. Soon."


	4. Chapter Four

Hitomi scanned the floor and cradled various toys in her arms as she dragged herself on hands and knees, wearily dodging the c

Hitomi scanned the floor and cradled various toys in her arms as she dragged herself on hands and knees, wearily dodging the corner of the sofa and oak table. She got grip of a small, plastic sword, and smiled. She dropped the large bundle into a wide tupperware box, and rubbed her long and slim, yet floor burned, legs. 

Prepared to lie back in her bedroom, she noticed an empty water bottle and a granola bar wrapper on the table in the living room. Frowning with a whine, She carried the dishes to the sink. Lazily dropping the objects in the containment, she managed to remember the window above her was still open. Reaching across the sink, her hands grazed the side of the plastic drawer. Her surrounding darkened slightly.

The reflection of a hairless man stood in her sight, a chilling snarl darkening his appearance. Hitomi gasped and leaped back, spinning around towards the openness of her apartment. All was silent. The room was completely empty. 

She regained her breath, questions of panic rolling in her mind. She paused, and her eyes became alert.

_…That…it couldn't have been…a vision…?_ Clueless and disapproving beyond belief, she still wouldn't take a chance.

Hitomi walked hastily to Ty's room and creaked open the door.

"Mommy," he whispered.

She glanced down, his bright eyes wading up in her direction. She opened the door to its full outstretch and took her child's hand.

"Ty, I want you to go upstairs to Mrs. Reno's room. Don't come back until I say, understand?" Hitomi led him to the front door and escorted him into the silent halls.

"Be careful. Don't let the bad man hurt you, mommy," he said clearly and solemnly. He made his way down the stairs with confidence, leaving a dumbfounded Hitomi in the halls.

"…How did you…" she finally asked into the emptiness. She cupped her hands over her mouth, closed her eyes, and set her arms at her side. Taking a deep breath, she stepped cautiously into the apartment.

The silence was different now. She wasn't sure what the quiet atmosphere would bring. Her eyes jolted in all directions, afraid that a simple turn of her head would result in a shocking surprise.

Caught up in expectations, Hitomi was too late to react when the door she had failed to shut slammed by an automatic push. She propelled to the floor by a force from behind. She let out a cry, and glanced over her shoulder. 

"It's you!" she trembled, struggling to pick herself up by the power of her arms as she stared in utter horror at the same bald, cruel eyed man in black robes.

He grinned devilishly with approval. "That's correct. And I, indeed, know who you are."

Hitomi stood still on the floor in an awkward position. "You're the one who took Marina's address book…?"

His grin widened, and he took a step forward. Hitomi stumbled back. He was obviously the one who had attempted to call her on the phone, so why was it she could understand him now and not when she heard the message on the machine?

The flash of a silver blade caught her attention. She rolled in the opposing direction as he dove aggressively towards her, the twisted iron clenched between in his fist. Hitomi leaped to her feet, shielding herself behind the large sofa.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked. His tone was cold and unforgiving, and chillingly patient. He approached the coach, the blade ready and his reaction attentive.

Hitomi reached for the lamp on the end table and lifted it above her head in a threatening matter.

"Get away," she warned, her teeth clenched in anger.

A chuckled of disbelief escaped the shadowed person. "You think you can stop me with measly threat?" He ran in her direction, and Hitomi raised the fragile object. Before she could strike, the entire darkness of his figure disappeared below her, and two cold hands were suddenly attached around her neck.

Without a grasp, the lamp fell to the ground and shattered. Hitomi outstretched her hands over the restraining ones, rushing to regain her breath before it ran out. His force was too strong. She couldn't fight it. Instead, she raised her knee in the air, and blew a swift kick in his leg.

He let go, cowering below her and snarling with fury. Hitomi stormed into the kitchen, slamming open the drawers in search of an acceptable weapon. She pulled out a knife, and realizing the man was slowly grinding to his feet, she ran out the door of the apartment. The halls were as empty and silent as before. She glanced over her shoulder as she ran, returning her gaze in front only to come to a halt beyond layers of black robes. The knife gasped in her hand was knocked away.

Realizing she was without defence, Hitomi opened her mouth to scream, but the same cold hand prevented the sound from escaping. 

He pushed her sideways through the hall, and shoved her through the doorway. He closed his fists in a tight knot, and with a hard punch, shoved Hitomi to the ground. 

Her sprawled out body lay helpless on the rough carpet as the tall, dark figure closed the door. She watched with weak eyes as he slowly returned towards her, focusing the grip of the twisted knife in his hand.

"He can't save you anymore. And you certainly can't save yourself, even if you are the Dragon's bitch." He kneeled beside her head, and wrapped his free hand around the lower section of her neck. He studied the crooked blade with interest.

"Why are you doing this," she pleaded, determined not to give into fear and suffering.

He leaned over her body until he was hovering inches above her face, and then whispered, "Because you are the key to our victory." He raised the blade above his head.

Hitomi turned her head away and shut her eyes, clenching her teeth as if she had already experienced the worst to come. A sharp pain pierced the side of her neck. She realized he wasn't stabbing her, but carving.

She felt a warm substance drip down her neck. Her eyes squinted with each touch of the blade, and she would let out a cry whenever she could until she became too weary to speak. The green hue of her eyes glistened, and her eyelids began to close.

Before more dreariness could prevail, the pressing motion on her neck ended with a loud crash and numerous grunts. Opening her eyes to the direction of the startle, two figures knocking around aggressively in attack modes appeared in her view. The shredded black robes were flattened to the surface of the rug, a black boot holding the stance with great force below the dark man's chest.

Her sight was extremely blurred, and the explicit details were hard to make out. However, it was quite clear that the victorious attacker was strangely familiar. Golden blond hair, shortened at the shoulders, flowed beyond his face. The sword he held reflected the blueness of his eyes; the sword that was almost buried in his opponents ribs.

"Why you?" the bald man choked out weakly.

"There is no response I can insure for you," he replied, "Only that it was you who brought on your end." With that, the sword dug into the matted body without hesitation.

The dark man cried in pain, and in seconds, his shrouded body disappeared in a vague, black mist.

Hitomi watched as the blond man retrieved his sword without a stain of proof of the assassination. Her lips curved in the desperate attempt to free the words; the name, but failed. There was no need for words. Hitomi knew who had saved her and left her as safe as he could have. Though she could barely believe its truth, she knew it was Allen Schezar.

* * * *

More to come! BUT, not until I receive at least five good reviews!! Mwahahahaha!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

*** Okay, just to clear this up, this is NOT a Hitomi/Allen fic

*** Okay, just to clear this up, this is NOT a Hitomi/Allen fic!!! Otay, continue! ^_^

The light of morning shone blindly through the windows, casting its glow over the entire room.

Hitomi squinted before completely opening her eyes. Though the window was just above her bed frame, it blinded her incredibly by its light. She lifted her head and studied her position. She was neatly tucked into her bed, covers folded to her chin with an extra quilt on top. 

Lifting herself further up, she realized she was still in her clothes from the previous night, which brought her to a curious and awkward state.

_I wonder if I was dreaming…about last night. It didn't seem at all real_. Hitomi rubbed her temples and shut her eyes in frustration. _…No…it happened. I'm sure of it!_

She slid her feet from beneath the covers and settled them on the floor. Remaining on her feet, she took a number of deep breaths before starting to the closed door. A rustle from beyond the walls stopped her in her tracks.

_…Ty…?_ she wondered, but cancelled the thought from her mind. Ty should be with Mrs. Reno.

So who was there otherwise?

Without hesitating, she turned the knob and walked out of the room. Because she had a perfect view of the kitchen from where she stood, she easily noticed the person seated on a chair, their back towards her.

"I see you're up."

Hitomi continued walking, her hand running along the side of the wall. The man sat up and stared at her with a small grin.

"Hello, Hitomi." He bowed politely.

She returned the smile and rushed in his direction, her arms wide open.

"Allen, I can't believe it's you!" She loosened herself from the comfort of his arms. "It's been so long."

"Eight years, I believe?"

Hitomi cocked her head in surprise. "_Eight_? No…six years."

He smiled. "I should've known better."

"What do you mean, Allen?"

"It's common knowledge on Gaea that your days are much longer than ours." He leaned against one of the chairs. "Everyone you know on Gaea is two years older than you may expect."

"_Everybody_? Even…"

"Yes, even Van."

Hitomi was in thoughtful silence. "I haven't seen Van for quite awhile."

"Not since you returned two years after the war."

"…How is he, Allen?"

He looked at her in shock. He cleared his throat once he realized he had shown a disturbing matter. "He's…fine." Allen turned away, almost angry. Or perhaps it was frustration. Both expressions could've been identical.

A knock sounded from beyond the front entrance. Hitomi rushed to the door. Allen waited in the kitchen, not wanting to cause any unnecessary attention. He listened from where he stood.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Reno!" There was a quick pause as a second pair of footsteps entered the home. "Thank you for letting him stay the night."

"Don't mention it, hon. He's a joy to have around." The cheer in voice vanished. "Was…everything alright?"

"Yes! Of course," Hitomi replied immediately. 

The old, chunky woman chuckled. "Alright then. Have a good day, both of you!"

Hitomi nodded her head and closed the door. Allen heard her whisper from around the corner, and she returned to the kitchen, her hand placed gingerly behind a small boy's head. The dark-haired child gawked at him with curiosity. 

"Bud, I want you to meet Allen Schezar-"

"From Asturia," the boy finished in a slight whisper.

Allen smiled. Hitomi stood up straight and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Allen, this is Ty." She gave him a brief look. "My son."

Quickly trying to cover up his sudden surprise and marvel, he bowed in greeting.

"I'm honoured to meet you, Ty." He placed out his hand, and without delay, received a handshake from the outgoing child. He found himself studying the boy with much interest.

"Hitomi, I would like to have a talk with you."

"Absolutely," she replied, worried by his tone. Ty scurried off in the direction of his bedroom.

They both took a seat. Allen stared off after Ty.

"It's amazing how much he reminds me of Van. It's like staring into a mirror of his past as a little boy. He'll make a fine leader." He bowed his head with the same frustration and worry.

Hitomi decided not to mention it.

Allen shuffled in his seat and cupped his hands on the surface of the table. "Hitomi, I don't wish to rush you, or better yet, panic you, but I came here for a serious reason. In reply to a serious matter."

She stiffened. "Okay, go on."

He took in a breath, his blue eyes wide and serious. "After the incident of last night, it was an obvious conclusion that I would have to take you back with me."

Hitomi leaned back in her chair, cupping her hand over her mouth. "Back to Gaea," she muttered. "Even after that desperate order for me to leave?"

Allen sensed the beginning of an angry rage. He said nothing, realizing how harsh it was to intentionally ask her to leave.

"I suppose I'll just have to come back here after getting comfortable. Better yet, I'll have to take Ty with me, too. I wonder what he'd think of that -- maybe just as _pissed_ off as I am!"

"Hitomi-"

"Don't even start Allen!" She shook her head. "Forget it all. There's no point!"

"No point in _what_? Going back? Cause if that's what you're thinking, believe me, it's a lot more serious that what you think! I wouldn't have come here otherwise."

Hitomi stood up from her seat and leaned over the table with clenched fists. "Why _did_ you come here, Allen? Tell me."

He turned away. 

"Tell me!" she yelled.

"Because you're in danger! You and Ty are in risk of losing your lives, alright?" He opened his mouth to begin again, but stopped.

Hitomi froze. She took a seat and looked away, ashamed and almost fearful. You turned in Allen's direction finally, and stared him in the eye with seriousness. "What else?"

"I…don't know what you mean, Hitomi."

"Yes you do." She wasn't going to give up the argument.

"No, I –" He caught a glimpse of her, waiting for an answer. She could see right through him; he couldn't hide anything from her. He refused to make full eye contact. "Van is in serious danger."

"_What_? Allen, why didn't you say something _sooner_?" she demanded.

"I wasn't supposed to even say anything at all!" He walked over to her side, and kneeled down in front of her. "Please, Hitomi. You must come back with me. I refuse to risk dangering you and Ty. I guarantee you'll be safer on Gaea."

Hitomi glanced across the apartment, only to have a pair of young eyes gleaming into hers from an open doorway. She stared into her son's eyes for a long time before facing the knight at her feet.

"You have to tell me everything when we get there. Promise me."

"Of course." Allen lifted himself with the support of the table and stopped. Hitomi looked up at him with a sensitive expression.

"Van won't…get hurt, will he?" 

Allen could tell she didn't want to mention death. The replacement would do.

"I hope so."

*** Chapter 5 comin' up sooooooon! REVIEWS PUL-EAZE!


	6. Chapter Six

* * *

* * *

The land looked its worse beyond its true beauty. The dark evergreens and shrubs weren't their liveliest. They stayed motionless, and silent. Not even the wind had a chance of breaking the stillness. The tall grass swayed bitterly in a forcive matter, not wanting to have any part in the living ecosystem. Everything was cold.

The stars above them in the night sky would've been beautiful, if it weren't for the uncomforting atmosphere. Hitomi felt she had a place in the lifeless air.

Regarding Allen's demands, her and Ty had been ordered to wear black, hooded cloaks, and to cover their faces from viewing eyes. Hitomi was somewhat pleased that Ty wasn't full of worry. Every inch of _her_ body ached with it.

From Earth, they had landed in the fields of Fanelia. But Hitomi didn't feel like she was back home again. She could sense the mild difference, and she thought, perhaps, it was stronger than "mild". Until they had entered the dim city behind guarded walls, she forgot the word existed. 

The street was empty. Homes and building from the outside looked abandoned. It was a clear picture of disaster; a change from the Fanelia she knew. She failed to even notice the progress of construction since she had last come. Luckily, Ty didn't have any memories of Fanelia. He had never stepped foot in the once happily thriving city, therefore, he couldn't determine a change.

In moments, the convoy of three horses came to a halt. The castle of Fanelia seemed to be the only place with life.

A guard stopped along the side of Hitomi's white horse, and placed out his hand. Hitomi accepted the invitation, but almost forgot to shield her face. 

She took hold of her son's hand, and feeling terribly awkward in her position, followed Allen through two large oak doors. Lit torches in metal cages lined the walls. From what she could see, most of the interior of the structure was identical to the original castle.

Once again, Hitomi found herself off in a daze. Allen came to a stop in front of the only doorway in the hall.

"You'll both be sleeping in here." He glanced down in Ty's direction. "You're welcome to have a room to yourself, as well," he said, forcing a smile to hide his stiffness.

Ty nodded cheerfully, and waited at the knight's side. Hitomi didn't walk inside.

"I'm not tired, Allen."

"Of course you are," he answered bitterly.

She frowned. "_No_, I'm _not_. I'd rather that explanation you promised me."

"That can wait until morning," Allen said impatiently, and escorted the small boy around the corner.

Hitomi shook her head angrily and turned the knob to door. The room was pitch black. The large window along the wall in front of her allowed a small amount of light inside.

Footsteps sounded from behind. She turned around swiftly, only to greet a young woman in a white dress. Two candles were in her hands. She looked rather startled at the sight of Hitomi's dark, shielded figure.

_Screw it._ Hitomi removed the hood, and took hold of the candles. She thanked the maid, who smiled at the familiar sight and quietly left the room. Hitomi placed a candle on a small, rounded table in front of the window. She took the other and sat it on another table, next to a large bed. Hitomi squinted, and studied the frame of the bed. It was definitely larger than she would have anticipated. She picked up the candle, and gazed across the room with her small source of light.

The room was big – very big. It was elaborately decorated and very comfortable. She sat still for a moment, then turned back to the bed, and onto the large quilt to fit the bed's size.

"The Fanelian motif," she whispered to herself. It was the King of Fanelia's room. Van's room. And Van was definitely not there.

* * *

Startled and questioning beyond control, Hitomi ignored her exhaustion and pushed herself to understand what was occurring. In doing so, she fell into a deep sleep, which lasted until late the next morning.

As she would have imagined, even with the dawning of a new morning, the sky was dreary and dark; cold, lifeless, depressing. Still weary and frail, and half-asleep, she didn't let her need for continuous sleep to take command. Stepping into the empty hall, she realized she could find her way around easily. It hadn't been that long since she last came and shared many short moments with Van.

"Hitomi…?"

She blinked, and stared up at the same blue eyes and shadowing gold hair.

"Sorry, Allen. I didn't see you," she apologized, realizing she had bumped into him while going around a corner.

He smiled. "That's quite alright." He continued walking, and as expected, was being followed by Hitomi. He decided it wouldn't be a good time to mention the "explanation".

Hitomi caught up until she was walking step by step at his side. "Where did Ty go?"

"He's outside, playing with Merle," Allen replied calmly. "The child's been up since the crack of dawn."

Hitomi's face lit up. "Merle…! Oh, I have to see her right away!."

"Follow me," he directed, then added, "which I don't think will be too difficult for you." He studied her desperate trailing motion.

"Well, I'm anxious!" she declared with a smile.

He nodded.

Just at the moment, a palace guard approached Allen. He whispered nearby, but not close enough for Hitomi to hear. Allen dismissed the soldier, and stopped, facing Hitomi.

"There are a few errands I need to take care of. If you wish to see Merle and Ty, follow this same hall, turn right, and look for the open arch doorway. That should lead you to the gardens, understand?" He started to walk in the direction the guard exited. "I'll be meeting up with you soon." He disappeared around the corner.

Hitomi sighed, and began to walk slowly through the spacious, window filled hallway, which did little good, since there was no light to bear through the wide spread. 

"On my own…once again."

* 

Sorry if these last chapters have been kinda slow! But all pointless parts are necessary for the following chapters!! And I'm working on that baby!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Hitomi was fortunate to have been given clear directions to the gardens

Hitomi was fortunate to have been given clear directions to the gardens. Her memory did need to be refreshed a bit. Many times, being with so many things on her mind, she completely forgot the directions, and stumbled in many places.

She stepped through the arching stone exit, and looked around blankly. Even with the sun hidden away beyond the dark clouds, the garden was at its brightest. Small patches of wildflowers bloomed along the castle wall, and beyond the greenest grass she had ever seen, was an endless trail of evergreen trees. She could hear voices and childish giggles to her left, and started in that direction.

Her stomach began to churn and ache, and she could feel herself so suddenly becoming frail. She lifted her head, which had curled downwards in the attempt to break free of the small lurch.

Then everything became dark – not completely black, but only darker, so she could still see her original surroundings. A shadow appeared in a blur before her eyes.

A young woman, with very long chestnut hair stared into Hitomi's eyes. The blackness in the woman's eyes pleaded, and her faint smile showed she was somehow powerless in a cause unknown. 

A large, black feather drifted over her eyes, and she was gone.

"…Hitomi…?"

She blinked, and shook her head.

_Another one_. she thought to herself. 

Hitomi brought her attention to the unknown, gentle voice. Light pink hair, cut short and curled slightly, caught her attention. Then the big blue eyes that gleamed without any sunlight. A long, beige dress concealed her tall, slim figure. She had linked hands with the smaller boy next to her, smiling and begging to be entertained some more. The tawny skin and tail gave her identity away. 

Hitomi's smiled widely. "Merle!"

"Hitomi, I knew that was you!"

They reached into each other's arms, and laughed. Hitomi backed away, and studied her with amazement.

"Look at you! You've changed quite a bit since I last saw you!"

Merle chuckled. "I'm 23 years old now, not a little fifteen year old."

There was a short pause before Hitomi said anything else. "Twenty-three," she whispered to herself, then glanced down beside her at Ty who had tried to catch Merle's attention by pulling gently on her long dress. Merle giggled.

"I see you've met Ty."

Merle's face lit up, and she nodded. The black haired boy ran towards the bushes and started to climb a tree in his own entertainment. She chuckled. "God, I love that kid. I feel as if I'm seven years old, again. Full of freedom, no responsibilities, not having to worry too much…" She froze in mid-sentence. 

"Merle? Are you alright?"

"Allen…he hasn't told you?"

Hitomi nodded. The worry line in her forehead darkened as Merle's eyes teared up. 

She wiped them away.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could say I'm actually happy both of you are here. But with all that's happening…I'm actually kind of scared, like so many of us. If only Van was…" Her voice choked, and she wiped away more tears that had slid down her face.

"Merle, please, tell me. I don't know what going on!"

"Allen will tell you. I won't last even mentioning…" She shook her head. "I'm so sorry." She forced a smile and began to walk off. "I'm still glad you came back, though." She hurried in Ty's direction, who was waiting excitedly.

Hitomi stepped back, her eyes wide and frightful. 

"I don't get it," she said to no one in particular. "Why am I getting tortured like this?" She turned herself around, in search of the arched doorway she had last came through. A swift figure blocked the way.

"Merle! We have a problem. Hitomi, you're coming, too." Allen called.

Merle nodded, and took Ty's hand.

Allen didn't wait for Hitomi to react. He grabbed her arm, and as gently as he could, dragged her inside.

"What's going on, Allen?" Hitomi demanded. By this time, Merle had caught up with Allen, and gave Ty over to Hitomi. Allen didn't pay too much attention to her.

"Merle, she's just down the hall. Hurry!"

She nodded, and leaped straight ahead as fast as the long dress and sandals could take her. Once she turned into a room, Allen stopped, and gripped Hitomi's shoulders.

"Hitomi, I know I promised you, but a new issue has just come up. Once it's taken care of, however, we'll be doing a lot of explaining."

"We? Who's we?"

"Me," he replied, "and-" He stopped, then grabbed her arm and lead her to the noisy room. 

"But, Allen-"

"Later, Hitomi!"

The room was crowded with a number of soldiers. It was obviously a bedroom, with dressers and decorative objects, and even a vacant bed, where most of the soldiers were hovering over, along with Merle. A tall, fairly young woman with dark red hair and in uniform stood with crossed arms behind Merle.

Hitomi moved in to get a better look. She gasped.

A woman was in the bed. Her chestnut hair was matted down, and messy strands were hanging in her face. Hitomi couldn't see her eyes, for they were closed, but she guessed they were the same dark shade as in her vision, if that's what she wished to have called it.

"She's alive," Merle announced, feeling her pulse below her head. "But she's unconscious. It looks as if she's suffered from fatigue. She's scratched up quite a bit, so she must have been traveling here, and in a hurry."

"How does she know all this?" Hitomi asked Allen as quietly as she could.

"She's been studying medicine for quite some time."

Hitomi looked back in her direction. "I see." She never thought Merle would become a doctor.

Merle studied the woman's frail condition, and squinted at her fist, closed so tightly her knuckles were white compared to her slightly darker, ivory skin. She pried open her hand, and her eyes widened.

Everyone looked down over the still body. Hitomi stood up as tall as she could to reach over all the hovering heads. All the people in the room gasped, and stepped away.

Merle lifted her hand in the air, and held out a red, oval jewel with a gold chain that barely swung even with its distance of support. Hitomi gawked at the pendant Merle was holding with much shock.

The pendant was hers.

*

Getting' better, I hope? The next chapter's coming up soon! It'll explain what the hell's goin' on!! Gimme REVIEWS!!


	8. Chapter Eight

The whole room consisted of uncomfortable rustles and stirrings

The whole room consisted of uncomfortable rustles and stirrings. The red haired woman in uniform Hitomi had noticed before ordered all the soldiers to leave the room. They left without objections. 

Merle cupped the jewel in her hands. "Isn't this the pendant you gave to Van?"

Hitomi nodded silently. Ty backed away and hid behind Allen. He was even more frightened than Hitomi was. He was positive of that.

"Who is she?" Hitomi asked in a slightly angry, shaken voice that was trying to conceal the true fear of the worst. "Who is she, and why does she have the pendant?" 

"Hitomi, we don't know who she is. Some of my men found her in the northwest fields, and she was well on her way over here," Allen explained.

"But…" Her voice faded into a whisper. "Van never took it off. He never let it go. What if…he's…"

Merle shook her head vigorously. "No! No, he's all right! He wouldn't let them get that kind of glory! He wouldn't let them win! Never!"

"…Who?" 

Merle continued shaking her head. She let the pendant slip out of her shaken fingers, and grasped the woman's arm, who was now at her side. Allen placed his hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

"I think it's time for that explanation." He helped her into the halls, stopping Ty from following. "Merle, watch her. Ty, you stay here." He gestured to the woman with a nod of his head, and they were off through the halls.

Following a number of flights of stairs traveled, they reached a room with two large doors. With an extremely big table in the center and many chairs lining it, Hitomi remembered it was the room where meetings were held. 

They all took a seat closest to the entrance. Hitomi sat across from Allen and the woman. A moment of silence took place as they got settled.

"First of all, Hitomi, this is Verona. She's one of the three Fanelian General's. The other two were killed trying to protect Van."

"Unfortunately, I didn't succeed, either," she said. The deep expression in her voice was a mystery to Hitomi. And with the emotionless expression on her face, she would have been even more beautiful than she was.

Hitomi nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember meeting you when I last came to Fanelia."

"That's because I was elected just after you left. Before _they_ came." She smiled in Allen's direction. "Now I believe you have to hurry your explaining." Verona glanced back at Hitomi. "Forgive me if I don't take much part in this conversation. I suppose you could say that my failure haunts me."

Hitomi wasn't sure how to respond, so she replied the only way she knew that would be best for her situation.

"…Okay."

Allen sighed. "I believe it all started just after your departure. Fanelia was definitely not prepared for this type of war, if that's what it really was. Not many were killed, only those that stood in their way of reaching the King were slaughtered. Verona was lucky."

"I still have some lovely scars, however. They could have easily killed me."

"Who?"

"The Draconians," Allen said.

"The Draconians? The people of Atlantis? But how does that make sense? Why would they want him if he was one of their kind?"

"He's not." A new voice proceeded in the conversation. The young woman with long, dark hair stood between the doorway. 

"_Who_ are you?" Verona asked.

"My name is Hallandia. I'm sided with the Draconians you seek. But I'm not here for harsh purposes," she added hastily.

"Why are you here, then, and where did you come from?" Verona asked suspiciously.

"I journeyed from the country of Freid in search of the two remaining keys that would lead us to the most important item of our needs." She looked at Hitomi, her black eyes solid as coal. "You are one of them. I do not know of the other. So, I have come to warn you. To my luck, I was able to obtain the pendant, one of the two items needed for my people's victory; one of them is already in our reach."

"What, so you're trying to help us?" Allen asked in surprise.

She nodded solemnly, and noticed Hitomi's blank expression.

"Please, if I may continue, I believe I know the whole story. She must fully understand it."

"Go ahead."

Hallandia's dark robes dragged across the floor as she found a chair to sit on.

"Before I go on, please, don't interrupt me when I mention your names. In truth, I know all of you, and about your past. There's no need for you to be startled."

They all nodded.

Hallandia placed her hands on her lap.

"As Allen Schezar explained, my people invaded the country. They captured the King of Fanelia, one of the three keys, and in the process got hold of the drag energist used to power the legendary Escaflowne. Since the King had the pendant attached around his neck, my people succeeded in the reach of capturing the second object linked to the keys. They were forced to leave before they could take the last of the three; the Ispano guymelef, Escaflowne.

"You are all safe, as long as my people don't have the Escaflowne, the pendant, and the last key; an advantage you have, since we do not yet know the last of the keys."

"These keys you're talking about…what do they mean?" Hitomi asked.

"And you keep calling the Draconians, 'your people'!"

"Indeed, they are my people. I am of their blood. I can't escape that fact. I may not follow their ways, and I may disobey them as much as I desire, but I am one of them. Your question, Hitomi, is important. In fact, it brings me to the reason why my people have done this. We destroyed the true Atlantis. Sadly, it is true. My leaders wanted to power Gaea with a different democracy. They brought Atlantis to its end, but also destroyed themselves, descending to a life where they were almost dead, yet more so asleep. In centuries to come, when the three people with the most power in hand linked to Atlantis, they would rise again, and destroy the items and keys of Atlantis that protected Gaea and its people from the destruction of evil. Because the King of Fanelia is part Draconian, and last of the true blood of Atlantis, he is a key. You two, and your united souls, makes you a key as well, Hitomi. Escaflowne, your pendant, and the energist, given to the King by his Draconian mother, are the items of Atlantis." She closed her eyes. "You must protect the remaining items with all cost. Van of Fanelia is protecting you the best way possible. My people will not kill him. He's much to important; more like bait to get to you. And you know he will not give you to them that easily. My people are trapped in their own bind until you surrender the items, and your lives. I pray, do not sacrifice yourself. The third key holds the most power of all. That key will bring an end to the evil, and Gaea will never again be harmed."

"That's ridiculous, if we don't have a clue who, or what, the third key is!" Verona exclaimed in frustration.

Hallandia bowed her head. "I am sorry. I wish I could help."

"You have," Hitomi said gently. To everyone's surprise, she was smiling with such grace. "I know everything, now. And not only that, you've helped me restore the faith I have in everyone, especially Van. Thank you."

Hallandia's dark face glowed, and her eyes shimmered with happiness. "Of course, Hitomi."

"Allen, Verona, I'm not sure what we're to do. However, I think that moderate preparation is a good idea for now. We need to find the third key before we take part in any course of action."

"I agree one hundred percent," Verona said.

Allen nodded.

"Good," Hitomi said. She stood up from her chair. "Now, we have no reason to worry. We're secured, and we've got amazing wit and knowledge of the Draconians' plan. Let's just do what we must, and start our preparations.

* * *

The dark room was filled with a strong stench. Water dripped from the cracked, rotted stones, and washed away through the light dirt.

Heavy chains rustled along the wall where they were attached and under tension. The door, consisting of rusty metal bars, squeaked open, and a man in black robes and a hairless scalp entered the silent room.

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

A dark figure lurched slowly behind the darkness, the chains rattling with it.

"Now, now. Why the hesitation? The stubborn attitude? You're one of us."

"I'm not one of you. I'm nothing like you."

"How much of the same blood must you shed before you end the lippy speech, and tell us what we need to know?"

"Do what you must. You'll get nothing from me," the shadow snarled.

"As you wish. But be aware, we _shall_ continue to do what we inquire, and you will experience as much pain as it will take."

A pale hand lifted from the layers of black cloth, and it waved in an odd direction, familiar beyond the darkness of the room.

The crouched frame hollered in pain, even after the piercing sensation left along with the man in robes.

"Pleasant dreams, Dragon."


	9. Chapter Nine

The clouds grew thicker, and shaded into the darkest colour from above, hovering towards the emerald forest and sloped elevati

The clouds grew thicker, and shaded into the darkest colour from above, hovering towards the emerald forest and sloped elevations.

Hitomi lifted her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around for comfort and support. She listened as thunder rumbled calmly in the distance. The risen slope she sat upon provided soothing peace. She leaned back slightly and watched as the heavy clouds slowly drifted closer and closer to her location.

"It's amazing how Fanelia can still look its finest in a raging moment," a familiar voice stepped in.

Hitomi didn't turn around. She smiled, and waited as Allen took a seat beside her.

"Hitomi, I apologize for being so harsh yesterday."

"Don't apologize. I can't say I was any different."

"It's ironic, don't you think?" he began, "How we've all lived up to such a change in result of a loss, at the same time?"

Hitomi nodded. "That wasn't me back there."

"What do you mean?"

A light rumbled danced beyond the hills.

"I could never be so calm in a matter like this. I care for Van in such a way, I wouldn't just shrug it off and assume everything would run smoothly."

"I think what you said was a shocking truth that none of us could except. Believing is a powerful feeling, you know."

She nodded, and sighed. "I suppose you're right." There was a pause. "But after I left, I was surprised at what I said. It wasn't at all what I was feeling! Like a separate part of me that I've never known was taking over…" She shook her head and removed the thought. "So much is happening all of a sudden. Especially with Hallandia. I'm not sure what to think of her trust she's offering. We barely know her, and we're suddenly introduced."

"I understand completely. Verona doesn't trust her at all. But she _is_ a suspicious one."

A thought occurred to her.

"I never realized this until now, but…it was as if he knew this was going to happen."

"Who?" Allen asked blankly.

"Van. That fear in his eyes, and in his tone…" she paused. "Allen, I honestly think he knew about this! He told me I would know when to come back! And I had this dream, or something like one, and I just had this feeling I would return."

"That's very strange," he commented thoughtfully. "We should discuss it with Hallandia once she recovers. She knows more about this than we do."

"Okay," she answered quietly. Another thought entered her mind. "Is Merle watching Ty?"

Allen nodded. "She took him with her to examine Hallandia."

"What's happened to her?" she asked with concern.

"She collapsed. Just as she was leaving the Hall." He turned to the dark clouds, as if there was no need to make eye contact. "I'm concerned about Ty."

"Why is that?"

"After all that Hallandia explained to us, perhaps it's possible that…Ty is the third key."

Hitomi looked at him in shock. "Allen, you know that's impossible!"

"Is it?"

"Well…yes. She clearly said that the third key would have a special power. Stronger than ours!" Her face became gentler. "Ty is an innocent, seven-year-old child. He's just learning to read! There's no way he could have some kind of special ability. Better yet, without me even sensing it?"

"Yes, but can you actually tell me you haven't encountered one or two peculiar incidents that involve him?"

Hitomi hesitated. How could she lie? She knew he was right. Perhaps it was true that he had a special power. She wondered all the time if there was something between his mortal strength and dimensional psychotics. But she didn't want him to be the third key. She didn't want his life to be threatened by a forbidden territory of another world's history.

"Allen, he's not the key," she said sternly, watching the clouds.

There was silence among the two. Water droplets began to rain down on them, and the sleak clouds were directly above their heads.

"We should get inside," Allen said.

Hitomi followed Allen as she lifted herself onto her feet. She swung her long hair behind her broad shoulders. Allen gasped.

"Hitomi! What happened?"

"What?" she asked startled.

His cold hands tapped the side of her neck. 

"It's a scar. And it doesn't appear to be some type of accident. When did this happen?"

"I don't know! I have no clue what you're talking about!"

He took her hand and placed it on the rough edge of her neck.

"That," he said, "is what I'm talking about."

Hitomi's eyes widened as she felt the outer grooves. "I don't where that came-" She paused. Her frame stiffened as she remembered. "Back home…when that man in the robes attacked me…he was piercing me with a knife. I think that's why I had blacked out."

Just touching the healed wound, she could once again feel that sharp prick running along her neck, and the blood trickling from the crooked blade.

"We should have Merle take a look at that right away." Allen grasped her wrist and dragged her down the small hillside. Hitomi still had her free hand rubbing against the scar, studying its intricate details. No long after, she suddenly realized it was a type of symbol – a symbol that she had definitely seen during the War of Destiny.

*** 

Ugh! Sorry for the crappy chapter! I couldn't think of what to write up next!!! And I'll try not to postpone the chapters for so long. Just as soon as my finals are up, be sure to expect a short delay in the postings. Sorry again!! J


	10. Chapter Ten

His hand crept along the windowsill as he neared the small bird

His hand crept along the windowsill as he neared the small bird. It pounced around, pecking at the tiny crumbs in front of its toes. He slowly moved it directly in front of the two hind legs, almost covered by the layers of vibrant red feathers. The bird spread its wings and took flight.

Ty grunted and frowned in frustration. He spun around in the chair and faced the group, crowded around a neatly made bed. He hopped off his chair and made his way to the seated people.

"At least it healed alright." Merle studied the intricate scar, and shook her head. "It's strange. I don't have the slightest idea of what it might be."

Hitomi rotated her fingers across the area. "Just by feeling it I can tell it's some type of symbol. This is really stupid, but it feels as if it has a familiar pattern." She glanced around the room. "Is there a mirror around here?"

"I'll get one from the wardrobe down the hall. Be back in a second." Merle vanished into the halls.

Ty climbed onto the bed and sat next to Hitomi. He looked at the scar with mild interest.

"That's worse than the scar I got from falling off the fence," he commented.

Hitomi chuckled. "It's that bad, huh?"

"It's gross." He began to poke it. "It pops out of your neck!"

"Well, thank you, Mr. Observant! As if I'm not worried enough about the stupid thing!" She laughed and linked her arms around his tiny waist, flipping him into her lap. Ty giggled, his black hair covering his eyes. 

He parted the strands from his eyes and leaned back against her chest. Hitomi kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arms around his petite body.

Allen watched them with delight, and smiled as he turned to see Merle entering the room. She waved a mirror in her hand.

"I never knew I had so many mirrors!" she exclaimed. "But of course, they for a good cause." She tossed her hair behind her shoulders, and grinned. 

Hitomi picked up the mirror and searched for the scar.

"Where is it?" she muttered.

Ty rotated the mirror slightly. 

Hitomi smirked in delight of her own silliness. "Thanks, bud." She scowled. "Ugh! It's _hideous_!"

"I could've told you that," Ty muttered, and luckily Hitomi didn't hear. He glanced at Merle. "What happened to the freaky lady that fell?"

Merle grinned at his comment. "She's in the room across the hall, resting."

"Don't be too sure," he said. 

Allen chuckled. "He's got an interesting kind of honesty." 

"He sure does," Hitomi said. She studied the healed wound carefully, moving the brass knob to see a different perspective each time. "…I think I know what it is…" she squinted.

"It's a big ugly pink thing."

Hitomi laughed and nudged Ty. "Get outta here, you!"

Ty grinned and ran out of the room.

"As I was saying," she continued," I think it looks a lot like the motif of Fried, only an incomplete version."

"And I believe the crest of Freid represents the symbol of Atlantis," Allen added.

"What's the point of it?" Hitomi asked, still staring at the scar with disgust.

"And how do you know that?" Merle asked.

"I just do."

"Nice answer."

"_I'd_ like an answer to _my_ question please! I'm not going to have this ugly thing on my neck, not knowing what the _hell_ it is!"

Suddenly, Ty came running into the room, his voice at its highest pitch. 

"She's coming! She's coming!" he yelled, leaping into the path of Hitomi's long legs.

"Who?" everyone asked in unison.

Hallandia entered the room, her dark hair matted down, her matching eyes drained, and her entire face pale and feverish.

"Her!" Ty shrieked.

Merle stood up instantly. "Are you sure you want to be walking around—oh my gosh, you don't look so good."

"There's more," Hallandia said weakly. She started walking on her own to the large bed, until Merle helped her. "I haven't told the fullest of my story." She pointed to the scar on Hitomi's neck. "That," she started, "is the reason they can't take over you."

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked, not understanding.

"If it was completed, they would have full control over your mind. They would know your destinations, your thoughts. They would even have the power to destroy you." She stopped and coughed. Merle placed her hands on Hallandia's shoulders worriedly, but she shook her head. 

She pulled her long hair back, revealing a similar scar on her neck. "They're destroying me. I won't be alive for very long."

"That can't be!" Hitomi exclaimed. "They can't do this to you!"

"They've already begun," she choked out. She stood up from the bed and was escorted by Merle to her room across the hall.

"Allen!" Hitomi grasped his arm. "We have to do something! We need to help her!"

"I'm not sure there's anything we can do for her, Hitomi. I'm sorry."

"But she risked her life to help Van!"

He got to his feet and walked out the doorway. Hitomi stood up instantly and grabbed Ty's hand, carrying him into the hallways with her.

"Please Allen! We can help her. There's got to be something we can do, besides just letting her _die_ like this!"

Verona appeared in the halls, followed by two Fanelian soldiers. Allen stopped. 

"The scouts are in position along the border," she concluded. 

"Good," Allen replied. He glanced at Hitomi, and then at Ty, who had an identical plead on his face as Hitomi. Allen hesitated, and then faced Verona. "Gather as many troops as possible. I'll contact Queen Millerna at once, and request back-up troops."

"Fanelia may not have enough units-"

"Then dismiss the scouts."

Verona nodded, and set off in the opposite direction.

Hitomi's face was beaming with joy.

"Allen, thank you."

"Of course, Hitomi. You're always right. I could learn from that wisdom and courage of yours." He smiled and left the corner alone.

Hitomi sighed. "Guess it's just you and me, bud."

Ty nodded. "You, me, and that ugly thing on your neck."

"Argh! You're terrible!" she laughed, and lifted him upside-down, carrying him through the bright hallway. 

***

Well, only a couple chapters left! It kinda blows right now, but It's gonna be improved by FAR! Sorry if lotsa other characters weren't included too much in this story, but I'll try and fill you all in during the next chapter. Reviews are good! *hint hint*


	11. Chapter Eleven

The soft rhythm of hooves pounding against the tall grass barely drowned out the sound of rumbling thunder

The soft rhythm of hooves pounding against the tall grass barely drowned out the sound of rumbling thunder.

Hitomi ignored the situation of an upcoming storm. She pulled the reigns of the pearl white horse, dragging the beauty behind her. She glanced at the dark horse nearby, smaller than hers, being pulled by an anxious child. Neither of them seemed to notice the dreary atmosphere.

"I like riding horses," Ty said with a bright smile. "When can we go again?"

Hitomi nodded towards the sky. "As soon as the weather clears up."

Ty frowned. "It's been like this for days! –Non stop!"

"I know how you feel, bud. I don't like this weather any more than you do." She forced a livening smile. "We just need to be patient."

They continued through the gardens, nearing the stables. Ty caught a glimpse of numerous archers well behind the stable practising with much accuracy. He watched with interest.

"I wanna learn to use a bow and arrow," he said cheerfully.

"I know someone who could teach you…" Hitomi said, her voice fading with every word.

Ty looked up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she responded quickly. "We should put the horses away before it rains."

"Okay." Ty jogged in front of the young horse, pulling it gingerly towards the stables. Hitomi stayed at a walking pace.

"Van…" her voice trembled. She closed her eyes, and aimed her face at the ground. Her eyes squinted with concentration, and finally she shook her head. "No matter what I do, I can't even see your face." She wiped the tears that began to form around her eyes. "I promise I'll find you, Van," she whispered.

The horse pounded its feet as tiny droplets of water fell from the sky and onto its mane. Hitomi looked up. The clouds were still dark, as they were days before. And thunder still filled the air, along side with the flashing lightning that roared over the mountains.

However, with the similarities of a long period, the clouds appeared to have a more active approach. They did not slowly hover closer to the liveliness of the city, but instead, swirled in many directions, cycloning around the vast sky. The wind picked up and shook the branches of the young evergreen trees.

Hitomi grabbed the reigns, and pulled the horse towards the stable.

* * *

"Merle, where can I find a dress to wear?"

"I'm glad you asked, Hitomi." She stretched open the wide doors of the wardrobe. "Take your pick. We had more sewn for you."

"Thanks."

Merle titled her head to the side as the worry line in her forehead deepened. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"I don't know, you aren't as…as _giddy_. It isn't like you."

"Well, I don't exactly feel like myself."

Merle sat down on the quilted bed beside her. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Hitomi didn't answer.

"I think we're all scared. It's just that nobody wants to show it." She looked at Hitomi.

Tears began to run down her cheek. Merle wrapped her arms around her, holding Hitomi in a tight grasp. Hitomi returned the response.

"I don't want to be scared anymore. I want him to come back," she cried. "I don't think I can be strong, or get by without him." She buried her head in Merle's shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the endless roll of tears. "I've never missed him so much."

Merle closed her eyes too, knowing all that she could do was comfort Hitomi, while at the same time, trying not to cry along with her. 

"It'll be over soon." Reluctantly, she let her eyes drown with the tears. "We'll all make it through."

* * *

_She craned her neck in every direction. For a moment, everything was dark, and empty, and lifeless._

_A bright light glared far back into the darkness. She ran towards the light, not knowing why, or even thinking of a consequence. With every step, she got closer, and closer, and closer, until she could see a figure engulfed in the light._

_The young woman's eyes were wide open. Her body lay motionless, her chestnut hair a tangled mess. Not even a light breath escaped her lips. Her beauty and stillness brought awestruck suspicions._

_The once healed scar on her neck dripped red. The streaming drops of blood glowed, and stained the pureness of her white robes. A black feather drifted from nowhere, and floated onto the white cloth._

_She gasped, and stepped away. Hallandia._

_ _

_She was dead._

_ _

_ _

Hitomi sat upright, eyes wide and dilated. Sweat drenched her face and neck, matting down her long blonde hair.

She instantly got to her feet, slipping off the large red quilt with the Fanelian motif. She stumbled quickly out of the room, feeling the weariness of her legs. Tightly grasping the wall, she dragged herself down the evening lit hall.

The door was closed. Beyond the door, the silent rustle could be heard. Hitomi turned the knob without hesitating.

"Hallandia," she said and walked towards the young woman under the covers. "Hallandia, you've got to be okay," she whispered hopefully. She leaned over the bed. Hallandia's face was drained and sweaty.

Two weak eyes stared up at her, almost in expectancy. Hallandia blinked slowly, and her hand came out from under the blanket.

Hitomi took her hand.

"Hitomi," she began weakly, "I have done all in my power to keep you safe. You do not need me. Gaea does not need me. But she needs you." She opened her hand, and revealed the pendant.

Hitomi let her place it in her reach. They closed their palms in a tight grasp.

"You have the power to stop this." Her voice was a harsh whisper, and she tried to make her speech clear. "The third key," she started, "find the third key. Bring peace to Gaea. Atlantis is watching over you. _I_ will be watching over you." She closed her eyes, and her body went limp.

Hitomi breathed hard. She looked down at her hand, enclosed around the gold chain of the red ruby. She failed to blink with ever motion of her body.

She grasped her fingers shut, and looked at Hallandia's lifeless body. She stared at the scar on her neck, glowing under the layer of sweat.

A strange fire inside burned ferociously. She could feel the scorching power taking over every thought and every instinct. She closed her fists around the jewel that pierced the palm of her hand. As she stared at the beauty, her eyes narrowed, and she walked with a quick pace back out into the black halls.

Amazing forces surrounded her as the fury grew. The darkness meant nothing without a worry of shattering, loneliness, or injury. Even the blindness of her sight was overwritten. Every step led to a positive field.

Through the darkness, she could see a tall, slim, female figure moving in her direction. Long, dark red hair, almost black through the shadows, streamed down the back of rough armour.

"Verona."

The figure stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Allen?"

"In his room, sleeping, where he's _supposed_ to be," Verona answered, almost judging Hitomi's intelligence.

Hitomi ignored her response.

"Wake him, and both of you, meet me in the study."

"Is this really worth losing precious sleep time?" she wined, but by the time of her complaint, Hitomi disappeared into the blackness without a trace of even passing by in Verona's direction.

Hitomi continued through the halls, dodging corners she could barely see, missing decorative furniture below every burning torch. She stopped in result of a queezy jump in her stomach.

Leaning over with the support of the wall, she clenched her stomach, squeezing her eyes tight. Her breath gradualling changed from normal to gruelling.

She opened her eyes wide, and watched as her surroundings ahead flashed in vibrant colours that were awkward for the original atmosphere. 

Her breathing slowed, and her frame relaxed. She closed her eyes once more.

She could feel the bitter cold in the air. The ground was blanketed in dark soil and burned ashes; remains of a lush palm forest. The deserted ridges passed below her as if she were soaring over the land. With a quick glimpse ahead, the elevation rose high above the surface. As soon as the solid brown peak was discovered, she was soaring above the clouds, until the horizon was clear from her distance. But what caught her eye had a different point of attracting attention. A gigantic crater-like mountain with a hallow center peaked out from the highest points of the clouds. Like the ground it sat upon, the mountain was brown, and on the verge of dilapidation. 

_The ruins of the Fortona Temple_, she thought. A large black feather crossed her eye's view, and dissolved everything around her, including the sandy mound.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared ahead. What she had seen was the answer to all her worries.

Taking a step forward, she began her trailing pattern through the thin corridors, a stroke of determination in the gleam of her eyes. She found Van.

***

Hitomi was seated calmly behind the oak desk as Verona walked in with Allen at her side. She looked around with an awkward expression, studying the emptiness. She stopped, and gazed around without turning her neck. She crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"This _can't_ be worth losing sleep time," she said in disbelief.

"Sit down," Hitomi said.

Verona sneered, and reluctantly took the last available chair. She crossed her arms and waited with an attentive, yet stubborn, face. Allen occupied the last of the two chairs in front of the desk.

Hitomi sighed. "I don't know how to start."

Verona yawned. Allen nudged her. She let out a small wail.

"Hitomi, if this is truly important, you should speak up immediately. 

She nodded, and took in a whiff of air. "Hallandia is dead. We were took late…" 

An awkward silence filled the room. Hitomi lifted her tight fist and released the pendant between her fingers.

"Hallandia's going to help us. She'll be guiding us, watching over us as we save what's ours."

Verona sighed. "We can't save _anything_, or _anybody_. Lord Van-"

"Van is in Freid."

"You're so sure?" Allen asked.

Hitomi nodded. "Fortona, the temple in Freid hidden in the vast deserts; that's where he is."

She continued as she realized she was receiving attentive gazes.

"Fortona was where the power of Atlantis was first revealed to us all. The destructive power could have demolished everything, but the dark rivals of Atlantis had a weak power than their blood enemies."

"And Fortona is abandoned. It was well destroyed during the war, and Freid has no use for it," Allen added, already understanding. "Anyone, anything, can trespass on the territory. To the people of Freid, it's a cursed place. To the Draconians we wish to find, it's the only site with the strongest of Atlantis' power before it had faded away. It's a perfect outpost." 

Verona exchanged glances back and forth between the two, wishing she understood as quickly as Allen caught on.

"…So, what…? We go to Freid and fight the bastards?"

Allen laughed. "Wouldn't _you_ like that!"?

Verona grinned.

"Well, what other options do we have?"

Verona and Allen stared at Hitomi in disbelief.

"You're kidding," Verona said.

"Hitomi, we can't take on the Draconians in a battle! Not even with Fanelia _and_ Asturia's combined forces!"

"Couldn't we try?"

"It isn't worth sacrificing lives so easily. Besides, I doubt if the Asturian legions could make it here on time. We may only be able to take a few scouts of ours, but that's about it. We aren't prepared for another battle. Not after what the Draconians did to all the soldiers when they last invaded Fanelia," Verona explained.

Allen nodded in agreement to Asturia's possible timing.

Hitomi leaned back in the tall seat, thinking in silence.

"Then I suppose we'll have to face them alone."

"What?!" Verona exclaimed.

"Hitomi, we _must_ have some sort of protection! Don't ever doubt that we don't have available forces for that purpose!"

"Why does there need to be any bloodshed?"

"Why _not_?!" Verona cut in. "These monsters took the King of Fanelia and destroyed innocent lives along the peace of the country. As long as I'm concerned, there's no way I will let them slip through my fingers!"

"But, Verona-"

"You might be second in command after His Majesty, but I'm first in command over all the decisions made in this country! And if I say sword-on-sword contact is necessary, hell, it's _necessary_!"

Hitomi didn't reply. Neither did Allen. Verona calmed herself slowly.

"We're taking the remains of our soldiers and the majority of our scouts. We'll leave before sunrise." She rose to her feet and left into the darkness of the hall.

Allen made the first move after the long silence. 

"I'll inform Merle of our departure in the morning. –"

"Don't worry about Ty," she whispered. "He gets up before the birds anyway."

Allen smiled. "Of course. You get some sleep, now."

He left the room and disappeared in the opposite direction as Verona.

Hitomi lifted herself from the chair and took small, tiresome steps into the hallway. The light of torches dimmed her face as she passed many of them, until she reached the room with the wide open door. All was black inside.

She fixed her gaze to the bed, empty except for wrinkled sheets where the lifeless body would be. A massive spread of shimmering dust glittered over the empty crevice, then descended above the roof.

Hitomi smiled calmly, and attached the pendant around her neck.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

***

Better, I hope…? J Next chapter soon to come!!! Review pleaz!


	12. Chapter Twelve

She cupped her hand over his small forehead, waiting for him to open his eyes through the faint light

The silver armour stood before her, the reflections of the weeping branches shaded to its surface. Its kneeling frame showed so much obedience and etiquette. 

Hitomi hadn't seen the majestic guymelef since her last return to Gaea – 7 years ago. 

Nobody understood why she was so hesitant on leaving, even though she would surely return to her love, to the life so distant she knew like the back of her hand. Perhaps it would have even been a long time. But how was she forget that night they were together? She couldn't share the good news that followed. Not after Van's expression of worry and concern. And because he insisted she left. She only wished he understood…

Left to a cruel world, how was she to have survived, all alone? With the demands of explanations, she was under so much pressure – too much for a young teen. But she was so much more than that. A young teen; pregnant, and with the dread of what the opinions would bring…

She was alone then, but was she alone now? A gruelling question she couldn't face. Instinctively, walking away was her only escape.

* * *

The engines roared below their feet. The humming vibration rang through their bodies as the ship lifted from the ground. Hitomi glanced through the tall windows, watching the other ships that carried a small number of scouts and combat prepared soldiers. The smaller structures followed behind their transport.

The room she stood in was quiet. She looked over her shoulder. Ty slept soundly on a poor excuse for a bed, covered in blankets and the one quilt he stripped from the royal suite. Hitomi realized where the quilt had disappeared to while she slept.

She brought her attention back to the window that rose to the tip of the roof and sank almost to the very surface of the hard floor. The green trees and elevated landscape slowly shrunk, and wisped past the window as the engine power gradually became stronger.

A cautious knock upon the open door awoke the silence. Hitomi jumped slightly at the interruption that came to a surprise.

Verona cleared her throat. Hitomi smiled hesitantly, and faced the window.

_What now?_ She thought.

Verona took a stand beside her. The trees below the windows whizzed by with each second, appearing as nothing but a cluster of smudged, green pastels. The awkward silence was killing both of them.

"I'm sorry."

Hitomi lifted her head from the scenery below and looked into the mysterious eyes that reached almost to the top of her head.

"My behaviour around you was terrible. I'm sorry." Her deep, dark eyes showed a hope towards forgiveness.

"That's alright. I'm sure it was for a sensible cause, anyway," she whispered.

Verona sighed, and leaned against the frame of the window. Her amber hair lit against the reflection of the outdoors. "Not really. More-so _pathetic_." Another aggravated sigh escaped from her words. "Being General, I believed it was my duty to be the strong one; the brave one, showing no fear or sadness. All of Fanelia was in distress because of the King's abduction. I truly felt what they did, but I knew sulking would do little good. I acted tough and made the rules, but I was cold-hearted and down-right cruel." She bowed her head. "I apologize deeply for this behaviour. You, of all people, deserve the greatest known respect from me." 

Hitomi was amazed at how much different she seemed. Without the solemn, stubborn face, Verona was truly beautiful, in ever perspective.

"Being the good person you are, Verona, it's no wonder you're the highest ranking General."

Verona grinned, not wanting to reveal her embarrassment.

Ty shifted under the covers. His quiet movement caught their attention. There was silence between them as they watched the small body showered with blankets and sulky pillows.

"Do you ever wonder if he's…like Lord Van?"

"What do you mean?"

Verona paused. "Have you ever thought that perhaps he's a…Draconian?"

Hitomi was quiet.

_It is possible, isn't it?_

"I…never took the time to even imagine that possibility."

"Consider it," Verona said, not speaking in a whisper any longer. "He may be in more danger then we think."

She left the room silently.

Hitomi took another glance at her child. She took a seat next to his softly sleeping figure and tenderly cleared the strands of hair from his face. Leaning over him, she kissed the top of his forehead.

There were so many things she needed to clear from her mind; all in topic of Ty. There was a secret she didn't know. Many secrets. And he was in danger. What was it that put his life in jeopardy? She had to know before the time came, so it wouldn't be too late. No matter what, she wouldn't lose him.

She closed her eyes in hope of rest, and succeeded for a long period of time.

New footsteps patterned beyond the walls. A person entered the doorway as she opened her eyes.

"Hitomi, we're going to need you in the cockpit," Merle whispered, noticing the restless body under the covers.

Hitomi picked herself up from the floor and accompanied her long time friend. Merle remained silent, studying Hitomi's face every once in awhile. She understood that every moment, abandoned or comforted, was breaking down on her. She realized the effects, but not the definite experience.

She wish she knew the shallow, lifeless fog blocking Hitomi's way to the light; the true hope. But she could only imagine what it was like, because it was more than just an immature companionship that bonded her and Van together. They had a love that entwined their shared souls into an endless, enchanting bliss.

Hitomi kept her head low, viewing the narrow jewel; the special pendant that glowed faintly around the curves of her fingertips as she held it.

Every point in her body ached.

Her evergreen eyes gleamed over the shimmering surface of the pendant. She moved it around along her fingertips, and a new reflection took toll. Every segment of his face appeared in her mind. The ache struck her tremendously, and she wanted to break down and cry, to free the pain that gripped her way of surviving.

She closed her eyes and awaited the tears, revising in her head the words used to comfort her son.

_Soon_. She thought. _Soon._

_ _

* * *

"Hitomi? Are you okay?" 

Hitomi nodded right away as Verona became concerned towards her blotchy face.

"Glad you made it up here, Hitomi," Allen greeted. He leaned against a rigid sideboard near the large window of the ship. Two other soldiers accompanied Allen and Verona in the cockpit. A towering, dark haired man was steering the ship, keeping pace with the wheel. The other man was holding a device and viewing out through all sides of the windows. Hitomi guessed he was lookout. "We thought we would ask you up here, to take a look at where we are," Allen added. He brought Hitomi to the huge window.

She looked below, and instead of watching sky scraping trees wiz by, all that passed behind was a large mass of sandy dunes. She raised an eyebrow in disinterest.

"It's a desert, Allen," she said flatly.

He laughed. "Obviously! But we're in Freid, you see."

"…And?"

"We're lost."

Hitomi gawked at him in disbelief. 

"We're lost in the desert! What am I supposed to do?!"

"We just need to find the ruins of Fortona Temple, and I believe you know where that is?"

"Sort of."

A harsh wind blew across the ship. Tiny pebbles of sand beat up against the windowpane and exterior of the ship. The wrecking noise echoed throughout the transport.

"Sir, the weather's picking up! I can't make out a clear view ahead," the man staring through the window exclaimed to Allen.

The soldier at the wheel hesitated.

"Keep steering!" Verona ordered. "Don't you even _think_ of letting go of that wheel!"

The ship knocked about. Hitomi and Merle stumbled.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked as he helped them to their feet.

Hitomi nodded, and gawked out the window. The sky was a thick bog of blowing sand, waving in every direction. Nothing could be seen.

Verona cursed under her breath. "The weather was fine a minute ago! What is this?!"

The ship tossed around. Everyone could feel the awkward vibration under their feet. Merle grasped Hitomi's arm. A noise so loud as a giant crash blasted around the ship.

"The ships breaking apart!" the man at the wheel hollered as loud as he could.

Hitomi's sight flashed black. She looked up in shock.

_What?_

A faint black streak appeared through the sandy cloud beyond the windows. Hitomi took hold of the wall and scrambled to the glass pane. She squinted hard through the fog.

A long, sleek black feather drifted gently through the sandy cloud; too gentle for the windy atmosphere surrounding it. 

"…It's them."

"Hitomi?" Verona screamed over the noise.

"What is she saying?" Allen asked, now at Verona's side. Even with their ear-to-ear distance, they were still shouting.

Hitomi faced them.

"It's them! The Draconian's are doing this!"

The winds pounded against the wall of the ship. The glass on the windshield cracked under the pressure. The nose of the transport tilted upwards towards the sky.

Merle shook her head in disbelief. "The ship is going to crash!"

"We have to escape now!" the tall man yelled.

"No!" Verona screamed. "We're not going to let them win this time! We'll face it through this storm, and make it out alive!"

Ty stumbled through the entrance.

"Ty!" Hitomi yelled. She ran to him with her arms outstretched. She held him close. "Don't let go of me!"

He nodded, and followed her steps to the others.

"What do we do?" Merle asked in a frightened tone.

Hitomi pulled out the pendant from under her shirt. The red glow it let off brightened the room. She took in a deep breath.

"I haven't done this for a long time, but I think I can manage to try." She closed her eyes and concentrated, holding the pendant at a level distance from her face.

"Dousing," Allen recalled to himself.

"What?" Verona asked, mishearing under the turbulence.

"Watch."

Without the cracking of the glass and tearing of the ship's materials, the cockpit was silence.

For a moment, her mind remained of nothing but a blur, not remembering the simple task. Then she recalled the images, even the feelings.

But there was no image. Just the utter pain that stabbed through every point in her body. 

The pendant swung.

Once.

Twice.

On the third swing, a large crater appeared.

Straight ahead.

Hitomi opened her eyes. She lifted her hand and pointed out the window. "It's there."

"Where?" the others asked in unison, staring awkwardly through the shattering window.

"Fortona."

At that instant, the windows cleared. The turbulence ended. The glass was unharmed, without even a simple scrape or dent.

"Amazing," Verona whispered. 

Everyone glanced out the window. The ship was levelled with the smoky white clouds. Just peeking through the mist was a large crater; camouflaged with the texture of dirt. The sky was brighter above the surface, and the clouds surrounding and filling the mountain were almost transparent.

"The trailing ships are still in tact with our lead," the lookout reported. Allen nodded in response, not taking his eye off the scenery ahead.

"It's a marvellous picture," Verona awed.

Hitomi shook. "You don't know Fortona, then."

Ty's grip on Hitomi's shirt tightened, and he gasped.

A huge light appeared from the hole of the crater, and showered towards their ship. The wave extended its reach and devoured the entire convoy.

All the screams were emitted fart too late.

Everything shrouded into the blackness.

***

Ooooo! It's almost done!!! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!! Pleaz review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hitomi wished she never opened her eyes

Hitomi wished she never opened her eyes. Not with the atmosphere that surrounded her. 

The rough sand was cold, like the solid stonewalls. There was barely any light. She sat up, and shivered in the coldness. She looked into the darkness around her, searching for the others.

"…Allen? Verona?" She turned in a different direction after receiving silence. "Merle, where are you?"

The dirt crunched and shuffled nearby. 

"Ty…? Ty!"

"Mom, where did you go? I can't see you," he said.

"Stay where you are, I'll find you."

Hitomi crawled on her hands and knees, waving one hand around to insure she wouldn't accidentally bump into someone. She came in contact with a small, moving hand. She moved forward and hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh huh."

He shivered. Hitomi placed her hands on his face.

"Oh my god, you're freezing, sweetie."

"I'm okay," he assured her.

She rubbed his arms and held him tight, trying her best to keep him as warm as possible.

"Where did everybody go?"

"I'm not sure," Hitomi replied. The deathtrap of a room was extremely large. She had only crossed over half of the room at least. The others could've been anywhere nearby.

Ty left her arms, and began stepping about through the darkness.

"Merle! Allen! Verona!—where are you?" He paused. "They're over here, mom!"

"…How do you know?" she asked amazed.

A groan escaped on the other side of the room. Hitomi stood up and walked hastily in the same direction. On her way, she stepped on something long, thin, and furry.

"OWW!" Merle screamed. "Get off! Get off!"

Hitomi jumped back. 

"What?!"

A shadow stood up from the blackness.

"You stepped on my tail," she said angrily.

"Well, you should keep that thing somewhere safe, where nobody can step on it!"

"Mom! I found Allen and Verona, but Verona's hurt," Ty explained.

Merle and Hitomi gasped at the same time and hurried as fast as they could towards the voices. Feeling the large presence of others, they kneeled down and crawled the rest of the way. Everyone seemed to be crowding around Verona.

"Where are you injured?" Merle asked.

"My right shoulder; my _fighting_ arm," she complained.

Merle sighed, and glanced around the room. 

"I need some light, otherwise I can't take a look at her arm."

Allen and Hitomi stood up.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Are you?"

"Yes."

They began to walk towards a brighter spot of the room. Once directly in the right section, they found themselves gripping long, iron bars.

"No…" she muttered. They began to scan the edges of the iron wall.

"There's no way out of here!" Allen exclaimed.

Hitomi grazed the sides again. She pounded her fist against the rough cylinders.

"Mom, here's a way out!" 

"What?"

They stared at Ty, sitting in an empty doorway.

"But…that's impossible," Allen started. "We just passed a row of bars in that same place."

"Well they're not there anymore…" Hitomi replied awkwardly. Her pendant glowed

"Hey! There's light over here!" Ty exclaimed. He started running towards the bright glow around the corner.

"Ty! No!"

Hitomi raced around the doorway and grabbed hold of his arm. She pulled him back inside the dark room.

"But we need light!"

"Not that bad." She held him tight in her arms, and turned towards the others, looking up at her with worry. "We're in Fortona. From now on, we need to stick together."

Everyone either nodded, or spoke their reply of agreement.

"That means you too, mister," Hitomi added, staring down at the raven-haired child.

"But he's over there! They're _all_ over there!" He pointed to the bright light that just suddenly appeared moments before.

Hitomi paused, stunned, and looked around at the others.

"Perhaps we should go find them," Allen said softly.

"It's now or never," Verona added, being helped by Merle to climb to her feet.

"_C'mon_, mom!" Ty started pulling her by the hand that linked them together.

She hesitated, planting her feet in the rough sand and gawking at the light.

"Mom, we have to go_ now_! He's hurting."

She gasped, and tears formed in her eyes. She kneeled down in front of him.

"How do you know this? Tell me, Ty." Her voice was choking up.

"…I don't know, Mom," he pleaded sadly. "But it hurts. I want it to go away."

Hitomi's mouth was open in unimaginative disbelief. She hugged him tight.

"Promise that you'll tell me when this ends," she whispered.

He nodded.

Hitomi stood face to face with Allen.

"I think you were right, Allen."

"We won't know yet. Not until we get there."

She nodded. "We have to keep Ty close to all of us, out of reach of anything." She paused. "They want _him_."

"Verona, Merle, make sure Ty is kept close by. We need to keep him safe as possible," Allen directed.

"Okay," they responded.

Allen led the way, his sword in hand. Hitomi and Merle stood in the centre with Ty between them, and Verona stayed in the back, insisting he was useless anyway because of her injury.

Together, they turned the corner, but the light faded, and appeared around another corner down the hall.

With each step they took, the pendant around Hitomi's neck shone brighter and brighter.

"We're coming up to the next corner," Allen said cautiously. He stepped around the edge, and loosened his frame. "What is this?!"

The large glow shrouded once again, and appeared around the next corner, far down the longest hall they had traveled through.

"It's leading us somewhere," Hitomi whispered.

They continued through the dim hallway, all watching the light shining to the left of the hall. Ty tugged at Hitomi's dirty white, three-quarter sleeved shirt.

"We're almost there," he whispered.

The path changed from the dusty, rotten soil to a hard, old tawny brick pattern. The lit corner neared, and the heat became intense.

Allen readied his sword.

"All together, we turn that corner. I'm not up for any surprises today, so let's stick together."

"Don't let go of me, Ty," Hitomi told her child. 

She wrapped her arm across his small shoulder.

They slowed down silently, until they came to a stop directly at the turn. Their breaths became harsh through the heat.

Allen listened for any peculiar sounds.

"Now! Let's go."

They turned sharply through the entrance, and stopped, walking at a slower, calmer pace until they stood in the centre of the room.

The light that shone around the circular room, embroidered in arches and columns made of the same stone of its exterior, came from the many skylights on the smooth, stone roof. It didn't look like any ruin. It seemed perfect in every detail.

Straight ahead, on a platform, stood a tall stone keep with a round, ruby crystal resting on its surface.

"It's the energist!" Hitomi exclaimed, pointing out the object.

Her pendant stopped glowing.

Fire blazed behind them. They faced the direction of the flames. The doorway they had come through disappeared, and instead, a tall, bald man in black robes stood, his black eyes glaring viciously, almost in pleasure, and his pale face gleaming. At their two sides, hundreds of black robed people appeared through bursts of fire. They were surrounded, except for the path towards the long stairway onto the drag-energist. Hitomi realized the bald man in front of her had a similar resemblance to the once that attacked her, but he wasn't the same person. He was much more cruel looking, with a long, solemn face.

"Excellent timing," he said, approaching them slowly. 

Allen moved hastily in front of them, his sword in grasped in his hands. The man in robes didn't care. He stared at Hitomi and Ty.

"So much trouble, for such pitiful souls. I even ask myself why I allowed you to live."

Verona, Allen, and Merle were surprised they could understand his language, which would have appeared as a foreign speech only understood by Hitomi and Ty.

The man continued, still approaching closer, and closer.

"Then I remembered the suffering I wished for you to see before your time arose." He glanced to his right.

Three heads peaked above all the rest, and slowly moved outwards from the crowd and into the empty section of the room; behind Hitomi and Ty.

Finally, their shapes came into view. Hitomi gasped out loud, and cupped her hands over her mouth.

Van was held between two bald, robed men. His unruly hair was the same as before, but slightly longer. His sleeveless white shirt was soiled in dirt, and his black, faded leather pants were just as dirty. His auburn eyes were narrow and weak, and his entire body was patched with scratches and bloody wounds, especially his well-built arms. He was almost too weak to even resist the clenching grips.

Hitomi started crying. Merle took her in her arms, horrified at Van's state. Ty stood in the open, gazing at the brutally injured man far in front of him.

"Take a look!" the man hollered. "Take a good look at years of pain and torture."

Hitomi shook her head, and broke down onto her knees.

The bald man passed the group's side and stepped near Van, keeping his eye on Hitomi and Ty.

"Hail to the King," he grimaced, and one of the guards holding Van planted a swift kick behind his leg.

Van grunted in pain and collapsed to the ground, his two hands tied behind his back. His breaths were long and hard. Black strands of hair hung in his face as he slowly looked up at Hitomi.

Eye to eye, everything was silent. The pendant glowed.

_Why are you here?_

Power through the mind. Hitomi remembered.

I'm not leaving you again.

_Get away from here. You're not safe. He's not safe._

He screamed painfully as the guard kick him in his rib cage.

"Van! No!" Hitomi screamed. She stood up and reached for him. Allen grabbed her and held her back. She tried to resist his hold.

Van looked up, his face streaked with the horrible pain. His red eyes looked deeply into hers.

Hitomi finally gave up the struggle to free herself from his hold, but continued crying.

Merle fell to her knees, and buried her teary face in her hands. Verona stood helplessly next to Allen. She stared at Ty, looking in her direction. He glanced at the energist on the stone tablet, then back at her.

Verona slowly looked down at her sword. She watched the faces of pain around her, grieving and suffering with each other. She glanced back at the child, and wrapped her hands around the hilt of her sword.

Ty faced forward again.

The man in robes paced back and forth, his eyes on Hitomi. 

"All this pain, all these deaths; it's your fault. Everything; it's because of you."

Hitomi buried her face in Allen's chest.

Van glared hard at the robed man. Then a new face appeared behind the layers of black cloth. A spinning image of himself stared into the eyes of his own. Ty stood his position for a long time, making perfect eye contact to a mirror image of his own flaming red eyes. Then he looked back at the energist.

Van glanced at Verona, holding her sword and slowly pulling it out of its sheath.

He gasped quietly as he understood. He closed his eyes and breathed hard.

"But the grief doesn't end here," the bald man continued. "You will shroud into the depths of suffering for this life and the next." He raised his arms, and two lumps formed beyond the cloth on his back. In an instant, two long, black wings appeared. The people on their sides released their dark wings, and black feathers showered the temple, floating by a rising wind and shading the light from the roof.

Ty ran into the open, reaching as far as he could to the long steps leading to the energist.

"Ty!!" Hitomi screamed. She escaped from Allen's grip. 

Van stood up quickly, only to be held back by the two guards at his side. He used his free legs and body to push them away, releasing himself.

Verona ran to his side and using her sword, cut the thick rope that bound his hands together. She handed him her sword.

He nodded, and spread his wings in the open, taking flight.

Merle gripped Allen's shirt as the surrounding crowds circled them. Allen held up his sword in a threatening way, hoping to ward them off.

Ty trailed up the long stairway and gazed at the pink crystal. He picked it up in his hand. It began to glow.

"Noooo!" the bald man screamed.

Everyone watched as the light from the energist brightened and spread across the wide distance of the room. All the Draconian's yelled in pain as their bodies shrouded into white mists.

Van floated overhead, sword in hand, and planted the iron blade into the body of the man in dark robes. His body disappeared beyond horrified and painful screams.

The roof above started to collapse. Large rocks tumbled in every direction. Hitomi stopped, and looked wide-eyed in terror as the high platform Ty stood upon began to shatter. He let out a frightened yell as he began to fall within the crumbled stones.

"Ty!!" Hitomi screamed. A large shadow crossed above her. Van reached in Ty's direction, his wings outstretched. He let go of his sword the instant two lumps formed on Ty's back.

Hitomi watched in amazement.

Two pure white wings shot out from Ty's back, the shedding feathers brightly glowing. But the small parchments on his back wouldn't hold through the impact.

"Daddy!!" he screamed.

He stopped falling as two arms took hold of him. The large, white wings surrounded him in grace and he slowly floated to the surface. Ty looked up into the eyes of his beholder. Through the little movement and silence, he tightened the grip of his arms around the winged man.

The avalanche of crushed, rigid stones crashed to the ground in a splintering second.

Van's feet touched the old brick gently as he released the boy from his arms. Ty's wings disappeared behind his back.

"Ty." Hitomi ran towards him and embraced him tightly. She held his head and kissed his face continuously.

Van let out a groan as his body collapsed weakly onto the ground. Hitomi let go of Ty and ran towards the frail body. She placed her hand under his head and wrapped her arm across his body. 

"Van," she said through the silent sob she let out. His eyes were closed and his breathing slowed. "Van, open your eyes. Look at me," she cried softly.

The others stayed a distance behind the two bodies. Hitomi swallowed.

"Van…? Van…wake up." She leaned over and kissed his lips gently, even without receiving a response. "I love you," she whispered.

Silence. Hitomi placed her hand on the side of his face, touching it gingerly. Suddenly his hand lifted from the surface and cupped over top of her own hand. She looked deeply into his faintly smiling face and weak, yet hopeful eyes. Van sat up as best as he could and took his hand behind her head, pulling her closer. Their lips joined and they held each other in a long embrace.

Merle hugged Verona happily, tears escaping from the tips of her eyes. Allen smiled at Verona, and stood close.

They separated from each other. Van wiped her tears.

"I love you," he said.

Hitomi smiled, and her voice choked through more forming tears. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Ty appeared at their side. He was silent as he stared into Van's eyes; the spinning image of his own. Finally, he leaped into his arms. Van held the small body and shut his eyes. Ty relaxed in the comfort of his father's arms. He smiled, and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

The round, ruby crystal in his hand shimmered softly. He curled it beneath his fingers, and wrapped his arms tighter around the body he embraced.

There would be no reassuring words anymore to keep his mind off track of what he missed and yearned to rediscover. "Soon" was no longer a word with the deepest meaning throughout his life. He didn't need it. What he had now would be with him forever, and he wouldn't be parted from it -- at least not for years to come…


	14. Awaiting the Declaration

***

***

The sun rested its warm glow across the vast hills and intricate valleys. Lively birds soared across the blue, cloudless sky, and forest animals grazed the plains. Trees began to lose their leaves. The unique flowers of the woodland drifted from their branches and rested in the tall grass.

A young boy dragged a long stick across his trail as he staggered behind his parents. He glanced into the ocean of tall trees as he found a new interest.

The couples walked slowly along the hillside, arms attached compassionately around each other's body. The beautiful woman's bright yellow dress dragged behind her feet as she walked, and her long blonde hair shone and swayed brilliantly in the light. The black, unruly hair of the man covered his dark eyes as he looked down onto to the face of his love. Her hands circled the rim of her rounding stomach.

The dark haired boy scurried to their side and stood in front of his mother. He placed his hands gingerly upon her stomach and waited silently.

"I don't feel anything," he said.

The couples smiled. 

"You won't yet. When the baby is bigger, it will always be moving around," his mother explained.

The boy smiled, and scurried back towards the trees.

"Do you think it's all over?" the tall, dark haired man asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet. The powers at a neutralized state."

"They'll be looking for him, even if he does only possess half the key."

They continued walking together through the high reaching blades of grass.

"We have time," she said. "Finding the last half of the key shouldn't be hard. It'll be a difficult road though, Van. There'll be more dangers."

"Whatever the years bring, we'll be there." He smiled, and pulled her close.

The raven-haired boy watched his parents disappear behind the hillside, their voices calling his name. He slowly trailed along the same forested route, grazing the branches of the trees. He stopped and looked beyond the heavy trunks and thin branches. Far behind the drooping autumn leaves that hung off the trees, drifted a long, soft object.

He watched as the black feather floated around the curves of the forest.

"Ty!" the voices over the hillside called.

The boy narrowed his eyes towards the trees, and ran through the long grass towards the steep pitch of the hill.

Birds nestled in the trees took flight from the bushel of leaves. The feather drifted towards the ground, and dissolved onto the light surface of the leaves. The instant it vanished, the yellow, red, and orange leaves it faded away onto smothered into a black dust of shrouded leaves…

***

^o^ Well, the story's done, and with a lead to a sequel!! Hehehehe! Thanx for reading it, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm deciding whether or not I should do a sequel. If I do, it may take awhile to begin it 'cause I don't have much of a storyline idea yet!! @_@ Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
